x-men evolution season 9
by wazzup11
Summary: two years after the events of season 8
1. Chapter 1: the X life

**Chapter 1: the X life**

(it opens two years after last season. Jim and Rogue are playing with their new daughter Sarah {who has Rogue's hair, Jim's eyes and Looks very sickly})

**Jim**: Come on, Sarah, get the ball

**Tyler**: and I thought the girls making me carry the shopping was hell

**Jason**: try fourteen years of beatings, little bro

**Marian**: hey guys, we need help with shopping

**Tyler**: shit

**Jason**: see ya

(he uses his super speed to run off)

**Tyler**: oh hell no

(he starts running away from his sister and dives off the edge, swims to shore and climbs into the hanger)

**Tyler**: please don't find me here

**Clarice**: sorry, Ty

**Tyler**: damn it

**Clarice**: hey, I ain't telling them. I'm getting you a different hiding spot

**Tyler**: why

(but before he gets an answer Clarice opens a portal at his feet and he finds himself at the mall)

**Tyler**: the mall. Hey, they won't look for me here and I get time at the arcade

(he runs to the arcade and see's Peter there)

**Peter**: hey cuz

**Tyler**: sup

**Peter**: want play that hunting game, over there

(they walk to the game and start the game)

**Peter**: how did you get here

**Tyler**: Clarice

**Peter**: Clary and her portals

**Tyler**: I know

(they continue playing the game when they see a robbery in process)

**Peter**: hello fun

**Tyler**: you got the last one. so my turn

(he runs up to the robbers and begins attacking them)

**Robber**: shit. It's a mutant

(he is quickly injured by Tyler. who beats all of them up)

**Peter**: holy shit

**Tyler**: the X life is so fun

**Peter**: well we best enjoy today. Because we start a new school year tomorrow

**Tyler**: yep

(they go back to the arcade and continue their game)

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2: the hell that is school

**Chapter 2: the hell that is school**

(it opens with Clarice, Jason, Tess, Marian, Tyler, Peter and Luna getting ready for School)

**Jim**: Okay, Tyler, Peter and Luna no powers. Because senator Kelly is now just a principal again

**Luna**: please, Uncle Jim. I can control People's emotions

**Jim**: shut up and eat

(once everyone is finished they head to Clarice's car and hop in)

**Peter**: it's great how you got a seven seated car

**Clarice**: I know

(cut to when they arrive at school. Tyler, Peter and Luna have gone to where the freshmen are meant to be. While everyone else waits for their friends)

**Marian**: I think Tyler digs Lucy

**Tess**: Lucy. you mean Taryn and Duncan's daughter

**Marian**: yep

**Jason**: well I'll be damned. It's principal smelly

**Kelly**: shut your mouth, mutant scum

**Clarice**: not a good move

**Kelly**: head inside, Ferguson. I don't want you to be seen

**Clarice**: rot in hell (she sticks her middle finger at him) you are a dick

**Kelly**: shut up!

(he walks off)

**Marian**: goddamn bastard

**Tess**: true

(cut to Tyler, Peter and Luna's first science class)

**Teacher**: okay, guys. Science. some may like it. some may not. so today we're going to go outside and ask our three mutant friends to show us their powers

**Luna**: sweet

(cut to the institute as Logan and Kirika are discussing the loss of the former's healing factor)

**Logan**: It's been two years and it has not come back yet

**Kirika**: damn it

**Jim**: so there you guys are

**Rogue**: an ally by the name of Max Kent has been killed

**Jim**: and he was one of the best friends I had growing up

**Logan**: the others informed of this

**Jim**: yeah

(cut to Clarice's gym class. she's being accused of using her powers to win running races)

**Clarice**: Marcy, stop being a bitch, cause ya lost

**Marcy**: stop cheating, you bitch

**Teacher**: shut up, Marcy. She hasn't used her powers and that's because her portals are easy to see

**Marcy**: I hate mutants

(cut to after school)

**Jim**: well I expected Clarice to portal Kelly's head off

**Rogue**: but she didn't and that's a good thing

**Jim**: (sarcastically) yeah it's good

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3: the wolverine

**Chapter 3: the wolverine**

(it opens in California. Logan and Mystique are watching the news in a Café)

**Logan**: damn. Another mutant dead

**Mystique**: humans want our lives to be hell

**Logan**: I know

(suddenly an explosion happens and Deadpool and Sabertooth come out)

**Logan**: crap

**Deadpool**: hey guys. I see team X is coming back together

**Sabertooth**: all that's missing is John Wraith, Magda and Chris Bradley

**Deadpool**: don't forget Kayla Silverfox. I believe you two were more than partners, especially with little Rosy

**Sabertooth**: and I killed her

**Logan**: why and what happened to my kid

**Sabertooth**: because you killed my brother Saul

**Deadpool:**the kid is somewhere in Alaska, saving lives and calling her-self talon

**Logan**: Saul deserved to die

**Sabertooth**: so do you

(Logan charges at the two, but Deadpool rams one of his swords into Logan's heart)

**Logan**: gah

(he falls to the ground dead. cut to the institute an hour later. Jim's been informed about the identities of Max's killers)

**Jim**: those bastards (he throws a desk chair into the wall) I'll kill 'em

**Rogue**: Jim. Sarah's in the room

**Tyler**: sooner or later she'll be saying a damn lot worse

**Jim**: If you keep talking

**Jason**: apply cold water to area of burn. wait its healing

(Tyler looked at his hand and saw a healing burn mark)

**Jim**: burn. Literally

(his phone rings)

**Jim**: hello. Raven. What's up

**Mystique**: Logan's dead

**Jim**: by who

**Mystique**: Sabertooth and Deadpool

**Jim**: how are you

**Mystique**: good. I'm going off the grid

**Jim**: okay

**Mystique**: Jim, you have to take his name

**Jim**: already have

**Mystique**: see you in a few years, Wolverine

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4:life regrets

**Chapter 4: life regrets**

(it opens a week after last episode. Jim is sitting outside. When he sees two familiar looking people)

**Jim**:(freaking out) Evan, Jean

**Evan**: you're a cold blooded killer, Howlett. you didn't have to kill me for kidnapping Marian

**Jim**: go back to hell

**Jean**: you are a murderer. you killed me because I held you in place while Thomas stupidly jumped in the damn way

**Jim**: well if you just shut up and go back to hell. I'll be happy

**Evan**: you feel regret for it don't you

**Jean**: he does

**Jim**: STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!

(Jean and Evan disappear. while he's recovering from the shock Zoe walks up to him)

**Zoe**: what's wrong

**Jim**: the two teammates I killed. They're what's wrong

**Rogue**: oh my god

**Jim**: I know and I want them gone

**Zoe**: well that's gonna be hard

**Sarah**: Dadda

**Jim**: hey kid

(he pats her head)

**Scott**: guys there's an attack happening at the white house

**Jim**: suit up

(cut to everyone in the Jet. everyone except Luna. who's looking after Sarah and Thomas and Angel's son Ace)

**Jim**: Scott who's attacking them

**Scott**: the horsemen of death

**Tyler**: shit!

**Jason**: that indeed

(cut to them arriving at the white house)

**Laura**: sentinels

**Tess**: what the hell are they doing here

**President**: what are the X-men doing here

**Kurt**: saving your ass

(he's hit by a sentinel stun blast. Daken sees an opportunity to grab Jim and he takes it)

**Daken**: Archangel. I got him

**Archangel**: I'm already there

(he swoops by, grabs Jim and flies off)

**Rogue**: JIM!

(suddenly the X-men are all hit by a stun blast. cut to an hour later. they all have inhibitor collars and their necks and are hand cuffed)

**Rogue**: Mr President. we were trying to save you. my husband got captured by the attackers

**President**: silence mutant (he slaps Rogue across the face) your all going to an MRD compound

**Voice**: no they aren't

**President**: Fury. got the avengers with you I see. Hello, captain Rodgers. good to see you back alive. and good to see you all. Wait, what's Spiderman doing with you

**Captain America**: he's an avenger sir. Tony, the files

**Iron man**: yes, cap

(he hands the president files that read _X-men_)

**Thor**: captain. what about young Jim

**Zoe**: he's thirty-seven years old, ya blonde moron. he just looks twenty

**Thor**: damn thee

**Black widow**: okay guys. we have a mutant to save

(cut to a base in Antarctica. Jim wakes up to find himself strapped to a table)

**Daken**: don't bother, Jimmy

**Jim**: why try to kill us

**Daken**: the horsemen work for someone else

**Jim**: who

**Woman's voice**: me

(the woman walks out of the shadow's to reveal red hair and green eyes)

**Jim**: Madelyne!

**Madelyne**: (looking 20. as she looked that age at the time of her death) hello Jim. welcome back to weapon XI

**Jim**: ah shit

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5: the age of the red queen

**Chapter 5: the age of the red queen**

(it opens at the institute right after last episode)

**Rogue**: what the hell are we waiting for? We have to find him

**Spiderman**: I agree

**Alex**: well. what the hell are we waiting for

**Iron man**: some friends

(suddenly a ship appears and five people walk out)

**Hawkeye**: say hello to the guardians of the galaxy

**Thor**: my friends have also vowed to help

(a beam of light hits the ground and five others come out)

**Thor**: allow me to introduce my brother Loki, My Lover Lady Sif, my friends Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg

**Loki**: get it over with, brother

**Sif**: Loki, remember that dept. you owe us

**Loki**: I wasn't the last one to attack Asgard. wasn't I, Sif

**Thor**: he is right. that boy did (pointing to Jason)

**Jason**: wow. Look at the time

(Thor grabs him by the throat)

**Thor**: we have a score to settle

**Loki**: Thor, Not a good move. the child beat you last time. I would like to see him do it again

**Jason**: even frost face thinks it was funny. plus I was MIND CONTROLLED, jackass

**Sif**: mortals (with disgust)

**Rogue**: let my son go, you blonde bastard

(Thor lets Jason go. the latter then hits Thor in the face)

**Sif**: you dare attack a prince of Asgard, boy

**Jason**: yeah I do, bitch

(cut to the Weapon XI base)

**Jim**: what do you want, Madelyne

**Madelyne**: to make the humans suffer for killing many of our kind

**Jim**: what do you want me for

**Madelyne**: to thank you for killing that bitch Jean Grey

**Jim**: you were her friend

**Madelyne**: and she stole Scott from me. so I want you to Join the new brotherhood of mutants

**Jim**: go to hell

**Daken**: you're dumber than you look

**Jim**: look who's talking about stupid looks

**Madelyne**: you love Rogue and you children, don't you

**Jim**: don't you dare touch them, you test tube bitch

**Banshee**: shut your mouth around the red queen

**Jim**: piss off you, Irish bastard

**Madelyne**: I'm sure you love them, Jim. but what about Sarah. she hasn't been well since birth, hasn't she

**Jim**: what do you want

**Madelyne**: I want you to join me and your family can live in our new world

**Jim**: piss off

**Madelyne**: Sarah's sickness is controlled by me. if you Join she will be Healthy

**Jim**: okay I'll join

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6: you can't give up on family

**Chapter 6: you can't give up on family**

(it opens right where the last chapter left off)

**Madelyne**: welcome to the brotherhood, wolverine

**Jim**: once Sarah's cured, I'm done

**Banshee**: children make a man weak

**Jim**: Sean, you have Theresa

**Banshee**: she's nothing but a piece of dirt in my life now

**Jim**: some dad

**Madelyne**: down to business. Jim, I need you to kill Emma Frost or get Thor's hammer

**Jim**: okay

(cut to the Institute an hour later. Jim has returned home. he checks his communicator to see if it's working. he walks inside and see's the strike team)

**Jim**: holy shit. What's with the big group

**Rogue**: how on earth did you get away

(she runs up and hugs him)

**Zoe**: yeah. how did you get away

**Jim**: they let their guard down

**Loki**: or you betrayed your friends (pulling the communicator out of Jim's ear)

**Jim**: fine this bitch called the red queen is in control of the horsemen

**Sif**: and thy know her name

**Jim**: it's Madelyne. Rogue, she's the reason Sarah's sick. it's a mutant made disease that she controls

**Rogue**: she offered to get rid of it I guess

**Jim**: yes (crying)

**Thor**: thy shall be punished

**Star lord**: Thor, no! he was concerned for his Daughter

**Thor**: he has betrayed us

(he throws his hammer at Jim. only to see Jim able to hold it)

**Jim**: this was the other way to save her. get the hammer

**Sif**: Damn. give Thor his hammer back, boy

**Jim**: I'm thirty seven years old and you guys say I'm a kid (he disappears)

**Loki**: he's smart

**Jason**: you guys are just as weak as last time

**Thor**: would thy like a rematch. because I will give thee what they want

**Jason**: your whole army couldn't beat me

(cut to the red queen's base. ten minutes later)

**Jim**: here's that goddamn hammer

(he hands it to her and she looks at him)

**Madelyne**: Sarah is now no longer ill. in fact call Rogue

(Jim calls Rogue)

**Jim**: how's Sarah

**Rogue**: she looks healthy and better

**Jim**: it worked

(cut to the Institute as Jim just gets back)

**Thor**: where is my HAMMER!

**Jim**: red bitch has it

**Sif**: Asgard will want your daughter as payment for the loss of Thor's hammer

**Jim**: I stand by that vow I made sixteen years ago

**Loki**: I like how you acted on it right away

(a beam of rainbow Light consumes the Asgardians and they go home)

**Jim**: bye

(cut to Asgard an hour later)

**Thor**: father, the mortal was concerned for his Daughter

**Odin**: I don't care, Thor. that hammer was powerful and now mortals have it. I want you to bring the child here to be killed, for the Wolverine's insolence

**Sif**: what! you can't just kill a child

**Loki**: I agree

**Thor**: my friends. I'm sorry. we are fulfilling the All-Father's wishes

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7: rot in hell

**Chapter 7: rot in hell**

(it opens one hour after last chapter. Jim and Rogue are having the X-men form a line to defend their home)

**Jim**: if any one tries to take Sarah, they will go to hell and rot

**Scott**: why can't we just get the hammer back

**Jim**: because Madelyne will cause Sarah to be sick again

**Zoe**: you heard him

(they all get in place and the army of Asgard comes out of a portal)

**Odin**: we have come for the child

**Jim**: go to hell, asshole

**Odin**: you first

**Jason**: seniors first

**Odin**: you! that boy is also going to die

**Marian**: go screw yourself in the ass, grandpa

(the Asgardian's charge at the X-men but can't get through their ranks)

**Odin**: I'll get the child my self

(he knocks some of the X-men to the side and runs up to the doors of the institute)

**Clarice**: SARAH!

(she picks up two swords off the ground and opens a portal to Sarah's room. she then stands in the middle of the room)

**Clarice**: come on, you bastard

(Odin slams the doors open and see's Clarice standing their)

**Odin**: move, child

**Clarice**: go to hell

(Odin charges at her and tries to strike her with his staff. but Clarice blocks the attack)

**Clarice**: so slow

(she jabs at Odin's rib cage and gets a cut on his side)

**Odin**: child

(he knocks one of the swords out of Clarice's hands and she knocks his staff out of his hand. then out the window and cuts his cheek)

**Clarice**: stings doesn't it, jackass

**Odin**: wrong move

(he picks up the sword on the ground and charges at Clarice)

**Clarice**: bitch please

(he opens a portal and uses it to stab Odin's leg)

**Odin**: fool

(he drives his blade through Clarice's chest. cut to outside a minute later as Jim and Rogue are fighting some of Asgard's solders)

**Jim**: I hope Clarice saved Sarah

**Rogue**: same here

(Odin comes out holding Sarah and the bloody sword. the X-men see it and charge at him)

**Warpath**: you utter bastard

**Jim**: RARR!

(he charges at Odin and drives his claws into his neck)

**Jim**: you will die!

**Rogue**: Jim, give me Sarah

(he hands Sarah to Rogue and unsheathes his right hand claws and swings them through Odin's neck, decapitating him)

**Thor**: father

**Loki**: damn, he does always act on that vow

**Laura**: that's Jim being nice

**Sif**: he killed our king. he will face our Justice

**Jim**: go fuck your-self, woman and Thor is the new King of Asgard

(the Asgardian's walk through a portal and walk. Jim see's Clarice walking up to them holding her chest)

**Jim**: stay with me, okay

**Clarice**: Jim. I'm so... sorry I... can.. not..

(she closes her eyes and her body goes slack)

**Jim**: (crying) if anyone does this to any of the others. you die

to be continued


	8. Chapter 8:the plan

**Chapter 8: the plan**

(it opens after Clarice's funeral. Jim and Rogue are Crying their skulls out)

**Zoe**: Jim, if you continue to cry like a baby you'll never live up to be the hero you're meant to be

**Kirika**: she's got a point

**Laura**: he raised Clarice, you two. he raised her!

**Jim**: please shut up

(they obey his command and he walks off with Rogue and his children)

**Scott**: he's weak at the moment, but he'll get better

**Elizabeth**: how the hell are you sure

**Bobby**: he has faith

(cut to Rogue, Jim, Jason, Tess, Marian and Tyler cleaning out Clarice's room)

**Tyler**: I'll miss her

**Marian**: she went out heroically

**Tess**: I know. but she should have made the Portal go to Odin's heart

**Jason**: then she would have been no better than him. she was a hero and hero's aren't killers

**Jim**: she deserved to lead the X-men

**Rogue**: that's true, she did

(cut to an hour later. they hear the door-bell ring)

**Jim**: they're here

(he opens the door and see's Madelyne and the horsemen standing there)

**Madelyne**: some body's got the shits, huh

(Jim grabs her by the throat and starts to strangle her)

**Jim**: you complete bitch (angrily)

**Daken**: yep, he's pissed

**Jim**: why are you here

**Banshee**: to give you this

(he hands him Thor's hammer)

**Jim**: what's this for

**Madelyne**: our plan

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9:the truth of the evil plan

**Chapter 9: the truth of the brotherhoods plan**

(it opens with Thor coming to retrieve his hammer)

**Thor**: thank you

**Jim**: you're welcome and get the hell out of here

**Thor**: don't blame myself for your doings

**Jim**: no. it's Odin's fault she's dead and you know it

**Thor**: bye

(he goes through a portal back to Asgard)

**Daken**: so, you X-men are going through with red queen's plan

**Jim**: piss off and yes we are because our race depends on it and I've called Wanda

(cut to an hour later. the X-men, new brotherhood and Wanda are discussing the plan)

**Wanda**: if we do this. the humans can't hurt us

**Jim**: sending all the mutants to be frozen on that space ship until we reach a new planet to live. not bad, but we have human friends

**Rogue**: he's right. We X-men aren't not going willingly

**Madelyne**: guys listen. no more sentinels, no more death and no more weakness

**Jim**: no, we're not joining

**Daken**: the spell Wanda

(Wanda gets up and starts chanting the spell)

**Wanda**: rise mutants, go to the ark where you'll be safe, rise mutants. RISE

**Jim**: damn it!

(he charges at his sister but is stopped by Daken)

**Daken**: you think you're going to stop her

(he throws Jim into a wall. he then see's Rogue charging at him)

**Rogue**: son of a BITCH!

**Tyler**: and she tells us not to swear

**Jim**: get over hear and help, damn it

**Jason**: hell

(he jumps up and drives his claws into Daken's lungs)

**Marian**: what the hell are they doing

**Tess**: damn, we are dead

to be continued


	10. Chapter 10:fight for life

**Chapter 10: fight for life**

(it opens right where the previous chapter left off)

**Rogue**: damn it

**Jim**: come on

(he drives his claws into Daken's chest and throws him into a wall)

**Jason**: X-men, move out

(the X-men run to the exit but grim reaper guards the way)

**Ray**: crap

**Sam(a.k.a cannonball) **: move out of my way

(he flies up to grim reaper but is cut in half)

**Ray**: damn, the other exit

(they run to the back door when Banshee appears and blocks the way)

**Amara**: sunspot

(Roberto blasts Banshee with a fire blast and they run out)

**Jim**: shit, now get to the gate

(they run to the gate. but Archangel flies up and throws some of his metal feathers, killing Ray, Danielle, Roberto, Rahne, Toad, Blob and Domino)

**Tess**: no!

(they run past him but Daken jumps out and kills Jamie and Tabitha)

**Daken**: you're the only ones Wanda allowed us to drag to the ark

**Grim Reaper**: hell, we want to kill you

**Banshee**: especially Scott

(they charge, but Madelyne holds them back)

**Madelyne**: now boys, remember your manners

**Scott**: Maddie, why try to kill us

**Madelyne**: kill you, no. but you deserve better than to be treated badly

**Zoe**: what the hell are you planning on doing

**Madelyne**: ending the human race

to be continued


	11. Chapter 11:X-men rule

**Chapter 11: X-men rule**

(It opens right after the previous episode left off)

**Elizabeth**: Jesus, you are nuts

**Laura**: yeah, she is

**Madelyne**: such a shame, you are going to die

(she telekinetically throws them over the cliff)

**Jim**: NO! you test tube bitch

(he jumps at Madelyne. but Daken stabs him through the back and throws him into a wall)

**Rogue**: bastard

(he runs up to Daken. but Grim Reaper blocks the way. Rogue grabs his head and rips it off)

**Banshee**: you X-man whore

(he goes to grab her. but Zoe jumps up and cuts his throat)

**Zoe**: how's that, asshole

**Jim**: see if Laura and Liz are okay

(Zoe runs to the cliff and sees the team hanging on)

**Laura**: thank god. help us up, sis

(Zoe helps Laura and Elizabeth get up and they see Kirika get vaporised)

**Jim**: Kirika! Madelyne you die

(he runs up to her, but is pulled back by Daken)

**Daken**: not so fast… _gasp_

(Jim looks and see's Jason's claws in Daken's neck. Jim takes the opportunity to behead his half-brother. cut to Archangel being killed by Warpath and Marian beheading Madelyne)

**Tyler**: we did it

**Voice**: yes, my X-men. you did

**Storm**: Charles

(a blue form of Charles appears and smiles)

**Charles**: you are the team I wished for all those years ago. let me tell you something. Thanks to you all, we have averted catastrophe. It was not without its price, however. But steel is forged through fire, and like it we have been made stronger. We are prepared for what the future brings. I know this, because I have glimpsed into the mind of Madelyne. Many challenges still await us (it shows Apocalypse returning). But I have seen some who were our enemies become friends (it shows the brotherhood with the X-men). And with a heavy heart, I saw the dearest of friends, become the most terrible of enemies (it shows Raze attacking the X-men). I saw the younger X-men grow and change (it shows an 16 Yr old Sarah killing a man with a gun) and of course, I saw that some people never change (it shows senator Kelly supporting mutant Prosecution). But one thing was clear that no matter what awaits you, Terrible or wondrous... my X-Men will always be there, ready. And of that, I am proud.

(his ghost disappears and the X-men look at each other)

**Jim**: we will make sure the X-men protect the world, professor. we promise

(he looks the X-men)

**Jim**: I promise

**_that concludes X-men evolution but I am other making stories like age of Apocalypse_**


End file.
